


Away From the Monsters

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair just about drives Jim crazy with his monster movie extravaganza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From the Monsters

I needed a Halloween story, and Becca made me write my own (pout). Well, Blair is slightly out of character, but around that holiday, isn't everyone, just a little. My second story, first time sex scene, hopefully things will get better. 

Disclaimer: Not mine, The Sentinel and all its characters belong to Pet Fly. No money is exchanging hands. 

Rating: NC-17 for m/m sexual relationships, and monsters. 

## Away From The Monsters

Marion Seaton  


"What is all this Chief?" Jim had his head practically buried in the paper bags on the counter, "Pop corn, Twizzlers, Juju Beans...what's this? Snicker Bars? There's enough soda here to float a boat. You're not planning on having a party, are you?" 

"All for me big guy," Blair took the bag away from his partner, "Well, except for the Snickers, they're for the trick-or-treaters next Friday." 

"So, what's all the rest of this stuff for? All that sugar can't be good for you." 

"Oh, give it a rest, Jim," Blair rolled his eyes as he put the soda in the refrigerator, "So what if it's not good for you, everyone needs to indulge once in a while." 

"Who are you, and what have you done with Blair Sandburg?" 

"Funny, this is the one weekend a year I allow myself a good, old fashion, sugar rush." 

"And what's so special about this weekend?" 

"Are you kidding? It's the weekend before Halloween," the younger man was bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

"So you celebrate Halloween by getting a belly ache?" 

"No, I celebrate Halloween by lighting a candle for the ancestors. I celebrate the weekend before Halloween with Channel 13's All Night Horror Movie Film Festival. It starts...oh heck, it starts in twenty minutes and goes until Sunday morning at six am." 

"Thirty-six hours of horror movies? That's more frightening than the movies themselves," Jim grabbed one of the sodas and headed for the couch. 

"Hey, those are mine," Blair complained, "And this is a tradition. I've been doing it every year since I started college. I've turned down dates to have this weekend free." 

"You've turned down dates?" Then this must be important." 

"It is. I get to eat things that aren't good for me, stay up all night watching really bad shows that scare the hell out of me, and hide under the covers so the closet monster doesn't get me. All in all, a totally unproductive weekend." 

"The closet monster? I'm not going to have to come down and turn the lights on for you because you're too scared to go to the bathroom, am I?" 

"No lights on, that's a rule of Fright Night. It needs to be pitch black except for the light of the TV screen." 

"Oh jeez, there are rules to this too?" Jim moaned, "Well, I for one, am going to bed at a decent hour, so keep it down after ten, got it?" 

"Obviously you have no idea about Fright Night. By ten o'clock I'll be curled up on the couch being absolutely silent so no monsters can find me." 

"Uh huh, there's no way you could be absolutely silent Sandburg." 

"I will be tonight," Blair headed into his room. 

"Do you ever think of this as a sign of insanity?" Jim called to the smaller man. 

Blair exited his room carrying a baseball bat, "Sanity is subjective." 

"What's that for?" Jim was trying very hard not to laugh. 

"Protection," Blair held the bat menacingly and began to scan the corners of the room. 

At that the detective lost it and began to howl with laughter. 

The two men made themselves comfortable, Jim in nothing but his boxers, and Blair in his usual boxer, tank top combo. Jim checked his watch, 10:23pm. He had told himself he was going to be in bed twenty three minute ago, but watching Blair curled up on the couch, afghan covering him to his eyeballs, eyes staring fixedly at the screen, was more fun than watching the movies. 

Every now and again a hand would snake out from under the cover, and grab what ever snack was available at the time, the quickly disapear back under the blanket to feed Blair's hidden mouth. 

A commercial came on announcing the fact that the next six hours was going to be devoted to the classic vampire movies. Jim yawned and stretched. 

"Well, that's it for me," he sighed, "I'm off to bed." 

"Uh Jim, before you go...could you...check the bathroom for me?" 

"What?" 

"Well, I have to go, but...who knows...there could be some evil creature waiting for me in there." 

"For crying out...fine, come on Chief, do you want me to hold your hand too?" 

"Well, if it's that much of a problem, don't bother," Blair snapped, "but if you find my bloody body on the bathroom floor tomorrow morning, don't blame me for the mess." 

"Guilt now? Come on, I'll go wrestle any monsters for you." 

Both men walked into the bathroom, Blair hiding directly behind Jim, clutching his baseball bat. Jim cautiously opened the door and peered into the darkened room. 

"Turn the light on," Blair whispered, "That sends all the monsters back to their corners." 

"Sandburg, you are getting into this WAY to much." 

"It's the sugar talkng." 

"Right," Jim flipped on the light, "Nothing here Chief." 

"Check behind the shower curtain, that's where they always hide." 

Jim yanked the curtain back, "All clear." 

"How about the toilet? There's always nasty things in there." 

Slowly lifting the lid, Jim peered down into the porcelain, "Looks good." 

"How about the tank?" 

"You want me to look into the toilet tank?" 

"Where else would a tank monster hide?" Blair lifted his bat, and glued his eyes to the back of the toilet. 

"I swear, if you hit me with that thing, you'll wake up in the hospital," Jim warned. 

"You'll thank me, after I've beaten the tank monster off of you." 

"I'll take my chances with the monster," Jim removed the lid and heard his partner jump back, "Not even the tidy bowl man's in here." 

"That's probably because the tank monster ate him. Now get out, after six cokes, I really have to go." 

"You're welcome Chief. Any other nasties you want me to flush out?" 

"Check the windows and doors to make sure they're locked, and if you could, just make sure the closet door is shut. The last thing I need is to have the closet monster get me." 

"I am so glad this only happens once a year," Jim lamented, then headed out to check on the locks. 

Just as he was headed up the stairs, Blair came racing out of the bathroom and took a flying leap onto the couch. 

Seeing the look Jim was giving him, he quickly explained, "Can't let the under-the-couch monster grab my foot and drag me under." 

Jim simply shook his head and continued his journey to his bed, leaving his partner to once again wrap himself up in the afghan, so only his eyes were peering out. 

Blair was moving around, and Jim sleepily rolled over and saw that it was just past midnight. He turned up his hearing and listened as the younger man shuffled slowly out into the kitchen. 

*Now what's he doing?* the detective wondered, now fully awake. 

Every cupboard door was being opened and closed, and even the draws were being pulled out. Suddenly there was a shriek, followed by several swatting noises. 

"Sandburg, what is it?" Jim was out of bed in an instant, gun in hand. 

The kitchen light came on and quickly went off again, "It's OK Jim," Blair called up to him, "I was just checking for cupboard nasties, when I thought something jumped out at me." 

"What was it?" 

"Oh, just a bag of potato chips, nothing dangerous." 

"Tell me you didn't hit it with you baseball bat." 

"Well, better to be safe than sorry. I mean, what if it had been a cupboard nasty. I would have never gotten a second chance." 

Jim rolled his eyes in the darkness, "Just clean up the mess and be quiet," he shouted, and putting his gun away, crawled back into bed. 

"Be quiet," Jim heard Blair mumble, "Of course I'm going to be quiet, I don't need the carpet beast to find me and drag me under." 

*Only once a year,* Jim reminded himself, *Only once a year.*   
  


* * *

"Jim," a whisper so low, no one without sentinel hearing could have picked it up, but it brought the detective instantly awake. 

"Blair," Jim's reply was a bit louder, "What is it?" 

"I hate to bother you, but I forgot to shut my closet door in my room. Could you come down and check it for me?" 

"I am not coming down at...2:13am to check your closet." 

"Please Jim, there's no way I can sleep in my room with the closet door open." 

"Then sleep on the couch." 

"In front of the TV? What if a big hand comes out and pulls me in? I can't sleep there." 

"Then come up here." 

"What?" 

"Come up here and sleep in my bed." 

"Where are you going to sleep?" 

"Right here, then you'll know you'll be safe." 

"I don't know Jim..." 

"Sandburg, get up here!" Jim's patience had come to an end. 

Blair's footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs, "OK, but only for tonight." 

"You're not kidding about that. Now shut up, lay down, and Go. To. Sleep." 

"Uhm Jim?" 

"What now?" 

"Could I have that side of the bed? If I'm over here, then I'll be the first thing Frankenstein gets when he comes up the stairs." 

"Get over here," Jim slammed himself across the bed, and watched as Blair, baseball bat in hand, scrambled to his side of the bed, "And give me that," with one quick movement he took the bat out of the younger man's hands. 

"But what will I use to protect myself?" 

"Not this bat, there is no way I'm going to let you hit me like you did that helpless bag of potato chips." 

"It wasn't my fault, it jumped out at me." 

"Uh huh, well anyway, you'll have to make due with me being your protector." 

"Oh yeah, I'm getting protection from a man who doesn't believe in the tank monster." 

"Shut up Sandburg and go to sleep." 

Blair lay back against the pillow, his eyes staring out into the darkened room, watching the menacing shadows dance across the wall. 

Blair decided that he must have fallen asleep sometime, because he couldn't understand where this wonderfully erotic feeling was coming from. Opening his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised to find Jim licking his neck. 

"Oh Jiiim, what are you doing?" Blair tilted his head back to give the bigger man better access. 

"I was laying there watching you sleep, and I couldn't believe how delicious you looked. Finally I had to taste you." 

"Oh God yes," the younger man gasped, bringing his hands up behind Jim's head, "I've wanted this for so long." 

"I know," the big man ran his tongue up and down the column of Blair's throat, occasionally stopping to nip his ear. 

"How...oh don't stop...how did you know?" 

"Mmm, I could smell your need for me, hear it in the way you said my name, the way your heart beat faster when I came near, see and feel the heat from your blush when you saw me. Now I can taste how much you want me on your skin." 

"Why...why didn't you do anything about it before?" 

"Because I needed you ready. Rushing you too fast might have frightened you, and fear taints the blood." 

Blair was almost too far gone to understand Jim's words, but slowly they soaked through his lust adled mind. 

"What do you mean, fear taints the blood?" 

Suddenly Blair's neck was on fire, and an agony like he had never felt coursed through his system. Weakness spread throughout his body, and instinctively, they younger man knew he was dying. He could feel his heartbeat slow, his breaths become more and more shallow. 

With an animal like roar, the man he knew as Jim Ellison, pulled away from his neck, eyes glowing, Blair's own life blood dripping off his needle like fangs. 

"And all this time you thought I was a sentinel," the creature chuckled. 

The chuckle turned into evil laughter and grew in volume until it filled the room. With his final strength, Blair grabbed the last available weapon he had, he swung it with all his might. 

"Damn it Sandburg!" Jim yelled, grabbing rhe pillow that had just hit him in the face, "What the hell was that for?" 

"You bit me, you son-of-a-bitch!" 

"I did not, you were dreaming!" 

"What is this then?" Blair ran his hand over his neck and pulled it way clean, " Where's the blood?" 

I told you, you were dreaming," Jim slapped the pillow down on the bed, " Blair, you have now officially gone insane, and there is no way I'm letting you watch anymore Fright Night." 

"I thought you had bit me." 

"If I had bit you, you'd know it, jeez, and you wondered why I took the bat away from you." 

"I'd sleep better if I had it." 

"I wouldn't, now can we go back to sleep?" 

"You're not going to bite me, are you?" 

"I am making no such promises. Please Blair, it's 3:46am, let's try and get back to sleep," the big man punched his pillow and dropped his head into it. 

The two lay in silence, neither one sleeping. One because of his knowingly irrational fears brought on by too many scary movies, the other because of the awareness of the first's fears. 

"Did you hear that?" Blair sat bolt upright in bed. 

"I didn't hear anything." 

"Jim, I heard something downstairs." 

"Sandburg, I'm the sentinel here. If there was a noise, I would have heard it, now shut up." 

The loft was quiet again for a couple of moments, and Blair lay back down. 

"There it is again." 

"What is it going to take to make you stop talking?" 

"Go down and check on that noise for me?" 

"That's it!" Jim pushed himself up so that he was towering over the smaller man, "Now Sandburg, there are no such things as closet monters, cupboard nasties, or carpet beast! There are no strange noises down stairs, and nothing ever has or ever will live under my couch! No hand is going to reach out of the TV set and pull you in, and Frankenstein is not going to be coming up the stairs to get us! Now lay there and be quiet, or I WILL bite you in the neck. Do you understand?" 

Jim watched as the smaller man gave a slight nod and pulled the covers up to his eyeballs. With an exasperated moan, the detective turned himself away from his partner and slammed himself into the pillow. 

The silence this time was deafening as the two men lay together, each one trying not to disturb the other one. Blair was so tense, that Jim could fell the bed shake beneath him, and a sense of guilt came over the older man. 

"All right, do you want to tell me about your dream? Would that make you feel better?" Jim sighed, trying to find away to calm his friend down. 

"You bit me," was all that Blair answered. 

"In the neck, like a vampire?" 

"Yeah, you bit me in the neck like a vampire." 

"Anything else?" 

"No, that's about it." 

"Strange dream." 

"Uh huh," a long silence followed, "Well there was this one other part." 

"What part was that?" 

"It's nothing." 

Jim rolled his eyes, then turned over so he was facing the man in his bed, "Tell me," he whispered, and watched as Blair rolled over so they were face to face. 

"You were licking my neck first." 

"Do vampires do that?" 

"I'm not sure, I mean I guess they would...Do you think they would?" 

"If I was a vampire, I probably would," a smile came to Jim's face as he listened to Blairs hearbeat pick up. 

"Me too...if I was a vampire." 

"So, what did you think of me licking your neck?" Jim reached out with one finger and lightly ran it up the column of Blair's throat, feeling a shiver run through the smaller man's body. 

"I liked that part," Blair softly moaned, "I just didn't like it when you bit me." 

"So no teeth then?" 

"No teeth," and Blair felt Jim's mouth on his throat, sucking lightly. 

Blair arched into Jim, pushing as much of his body against the older man's. 

"That didn't scare you, did it?" Jim murmured as he moved his mouth up Blair's jawline, closing in on his lips. 

"No," a breath of a sound escaped Blair's mouth as Jim decended upon it. 

The kiss was sweet at first, gentle a loving, but it soon deepened into something more passionate. Jim traced the outline of Blair's full lips with the tip of his tongue as gasped as the youger man's came out to greet his. 

"That didn't scare you, did it?" Blair said teasingly as he pulled away. 

"Where are we taking this Blair?" Jim tried to pull his thoughts together. 

"Away from the monsters," Blair easily pushed Jim over and slid on top of him, before diving back down onto his mouth. 

There was nothing gentle about this kiss as each man dueled with his tongue to gain dominance over the other. With a quick movement, Blair became victorious as he rubbed his boxer covered erection against Jim's. The bigger man's eyes rolled back into his head, and he arched himself up, seeking a stronger contact. It was Blair's turn to nibble lightly at his partner's throat, before drawing up flesh between his teeth with a strong suction. 

"Blair...too many clothes," Jim forced the words out even as he brought his hands to Blair's ass, pulling him even closer. 

"Have to stop for a minute," Blair ground out, as he pulled his tank top off and reached for his boxers. 

"Can't," Jim continued to move himself against Blair. 

"Come on Jim, you have to stop so I can get our boxers off," Blair's hands went to Jim's hips and with a tremendous effort, stilled them. 

"Get them off," Jim was frantically trying to pull his own shorts off. 

"Give me more than a second here," Blair grunted, pulling off first his own boxers, and then swatting the big man's useless hands, yanked the final offending garment away. 

Jim immediately aligned their cocks to bring as much contact as he could, then gripped Blair's ass and pulled him firmly against him. Blair's hands rested on Jim's waist, and he began to rock his hips again. 

"Push...yes...push against me. I can feel you against my cock pulsing...push harder Blair," Jim was begging his new lover. 

"To know it's you...under me," Blair whispered brokenly, "You that is straining against me, trying to find completion in my touch...oh, cum...cum for me Jim." 

"Closer...harder...faster, please Blair...a little more...can't...can't hold it," Jim arched his whole body, lifting them both off the bed, his hot seed coating both Blair's and his stomach. 

"Oh Jim, so much heat between us, moving through your sperm, wet...warm...around my cock, covering me...us...together," Blair threw back his head and bit his lip as his own seed joined Jim's. 

"So good Blair," Jim sighed as Blair's rocking slowed, ending with a few quick jerks before he collapsed over Jim's chest. 

The two laid together, Jim's hands moving up and down his lover's back. When Blair was finally able to, he lifted his head off Jim's chest and kissed it gently. 

"Well," Jim said carefully, "That was... something." 

"Mmm, I'd say," Blair sighed. 

"So uhm...now what?" 

"Now we rest for a minute, then we clean up before we get glued together." 

"No, I meant, now what with us?" 

Blair raised his head and looked into Jim's eyes, "What do you want from 'us'?" 

"I'm more than a one night stand," came the soft reply. 

"So then you're not going to check my closet, so I can sleep in the bed downstairs?" even if he couldn't see it, Jim could hear the grin in Blair's voice. 

"No...and you can have that side of the bed if you want," Jim offered. 

"Deal, now maybe we could go down and take a shower," Blair's eyebrows rose suggestively, "together." 

"I'll be dragging myself down there Chief, but lead, and I shall follow," finally a smile split Jim's face. 

"Well...actually, could you go first?" Blair shivered next to him, "The trolls that live under the stairs usually wait until just before sunup to strike." 

"Oh great, so how long do these bizarre fears last?" 

"Usually the whole weekend," Bair shrugged as he reached over his lover and grabbed his bat, "Don't worry, I'll cover you." 

"So this is an anual affair then?" Jim asked, crawling out of bed, "the weekend before Halloween every year?" 

"Well around Christmas time I get a little nervous about things in the chimney, and for Easter I get a slight aversion to giant rodents." 

"Thanksgiving?" 

"Pilgrims with those funny guns." 

"New years?" 

"Diapers." 

"I don't want to know. Flag Day?" 

"Uncle Sam, do you ever notice his eyes follow you everywhere?" 

"St Patricks Day?" 

"Green, it's never been my color." 

"You are gorgeous in green, don't think I haven't noticed." 

"Yeah? Hurry up and get to the shower Jim." 

"Compliments turn you on?" 

"No, only a shower curtain can protect you from the under-the-sink monster," Blair laughed and shoved the big man towards the stairs.   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at shadowspirit@webtv.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
